leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Capture Styler
A Capture Styler (Japanese: キャプチャー・スタイラー Capture Styler) is a device invented by Professor Hastings and used by s. It allows them to temporarily take command of wild Pokémon and it also has built-in phone capabilities. It is similar to a remote-controlled toy top. A spinning, top-like device called a Capture Disc is launched which is controlled from the main device. Functions As the Capture Disc of the Styler loops around a wild Pokémon, it leaves a trail of beams that transmits friendship to the wild Pokémon. This will make the wild Pokémon more inclined to help the Pokémon Ranger. If the beams are broken by Pokémon attacks, the Capture Styler may take damage or even break. The Styler can level up and gain more energy with use. The Capture Styler has many functions, with the main one being capturing Pokémon. Other functions include the Ranger Browser, the Ranger's equivalent to the Pokédex, the , the save function (only available when near a save machine), and the retire option, allowing a complete restart of the mission the Ranger is currently on. Capture Disc The Capture Disc is launched by a Capture Styler so that the Ranger may befriend the Pokémon. It may gain power-ups like Poké Assists and Power Charges. Capture Line The Capture Line is the trail that a Capture Disc leaves behind. Every loop, called a Capture Line loop, increases the friendship given to the Pokémon. Capturing Pokémon In Pokémon Ranger, when a loop is formed around a Pokémon, a number will appear above it, showing how many loops the player must make to capture the Pokémon. If the line is broken or the stylus is lifted off the screen, the player must remake all the loops from the start. In Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia and Guardian Signs, the bar below the Pokémon shows how much more friendship must be conveyed to capture the Pokémon. Some Pokémon require more than others. In boss battles, the boss Pokémon may also enter a rage mode where their bar turns red, and the Styler only conveys 1 friendship point to Pokémon until it has calmed down. Poké Assists can be used to aid in capture. All Pokémon lose friendship points over a period of time in a battle. Artwork Types of Styler School Styler The School Styler is given to students of the Ranger School, known as Student Rangers. It was developed to teach Student Rangers how to perform the basic tasks of a Pokémon Ranger. Due to its purpose, it has limited capabilities and does not come with the function to use Poké Assists. Capture Styler After graduating from the Ranger School, Student Rangers become Area Rangers and are given a new Capture Styler. Unlike the School Styler, it allows Rangers to use Poké Assists. This is the only one available in . Fine Styler Once an Area Ranger becomes a Top Ranger, they receive the Fine Styler. This Styler appears to have similar functions, except the new Power Charge. The Power Charge has two levels and each one has more friendship power than the last. It has a different design as it is attachable to the wrist. Vatonage Styler A one-of-a-kind Styler, the Vatonage Styler is used as part of Operation Brighton. This Styler allows a Ranger to befriend a Pokémon under hypnosis, unlike previous Stylers. It is a Fine Styler powered up with shards from the . Getting power from the actual Gems themselves allows this Styler to befriend even who have closed up their minds. Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs In Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, a new type of Styler is introduced. This Styler is designed similarly to a watch. Unlike other Stylers, it lacks a name. Like the Fine Styler, it possesses the Power Charge ability. It also has a Voice Nav., that will advise the player from time to time throughout their adventure and seems to have a personality of its own, first shown during Nema's upgrades to it, and last shown when it broke the fourth wall near the end of the Heatran Mission. This Styler, due to Nema's upgrade, is capable of utilizing Ranger Signs. After seeing a sign, the Voice Nav. will tell the player to record the sign into the Styler and from then on, the Styler can use Ranger Signs to call on Pokémon. Trivia * The Capture Styler was originally intended to be called "The Capture Loopy-Looper", when Professor Hastings first drew up blueprints for it. * The Vatonage Styler's ability to befriend hypnotized Pokémon seems to extend only to those controlled by Gigaremo units, as once a Vatonage Styler is used to capture Pokémon controlled by Miniremo units, the Pokémon are still automatically released on the spot. ** However, it is noted that the player automatically releases any Pokémon directly controlled by Team Dim Sun, such as the Sinis Trio's , , and , while using other Incredible Machine-controlled Pokémon normally. So, it can be implied that the player also releases Miniremo-controlled Pokémon immediately after their capture, like they do with the others. * The Capture Styler rivals the Pokédex in sturdiness and immunity to all conventional dangers that could be recreated by Pokémon attacks, such as , , and ity. It is even shown to be able to work with interference to radio signals in Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis. Solana says that this is because it is hermetically sealed to prevent any conventional shock or damage from reaching the Capture Styler's inner workings. ** However, in the second Ranger game, Crawford says that the crazy heat is interfering with his Styler. ** In the third Ranger game, seawater got into the Styler and interfered with some of its functions. * If the Styler is reduced to 0 HP because of damage from the Pokémon it is trying to capture, then the Capture Disc will explode. * In the original Ranger, the more times a player loops a Capture Styler line around a captured wild Pokémon, the more experience points will be gained. * In Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue!, lost his Capture Styler when he fell into a river, and found it. When James tried to use it, it didn't work. Ben explained that this was because not only one has to bond with the target Pokémon, but a Ranger's Styler can only be used by the Ranger assigned to it, and no one else. * The "Styler" part in the device's name may be a reference to the Nintendo DS Stylus, which is used to control the Styler. * In Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, the maximum power of the capture styler is 1400. This can be achieved with a base of 357, latent power, a charge level of 2, 6 uninterrupted loops, and power plus. * For Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2), Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about the Capture Styler. He writes this about it: 「さあミッション　たのむぞポケモン　キャプチャ・オン」 "It's time for a mission, so I'm counting on you, Pokémon — Capture On!" In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Capstick |de=FangKom |it=Styler di cattura |pt=Capturador |ko=캡쳐 스타일러 Capture Styler |es=Capturador |sv=Fångare }} Category:Equipment Category:Pokémon Ranger de:FangKom es:Capturador fr:Capstick it:Styler di cattura zh:捕猎游标